1. Field of the Invention
The inventions described in this application relate to an apparatus, means, system and method for blocking and locking or otherwise securing, without the use of tools, tamper-resistant screws or other fasteners, a circuit breaker movable actuator, such as an operating or toggle handle, so as to better prevent the intentional or unintentional substantial displacement or movement of the circuit breaker movable actuator at least between its at least two positions, such as its ON or OFF positions, so as to prevent the circuit breaker from being switched at least between its at least two operating states, such as its ON and OFF states. The circuit breaker movable actuator blocking and securing apparatus or means may use at least up to four padlocks or any other suitably appropriate locking or securing apparatus or device.
Thus, the inventions are believed to provide a relatively elegant, cost effective and reliable apparatus, means, system and method for blocking and locking or otherwise securing, without the use of tools, tamper-resistant screws or other fasteners, a circuit breaker movable actuator so as to better prevent the intentional or unintentional substantial displacement or movement of the circuit breaker movable actuator at least between its at least two positions, such as its ON or OFF positions.
2. Background
In certain industrial applications, circuit breakers may be locked in the OFF position to allow for electrical or mechanical repairs so as to better prevent the circuit breaker being set from its OFF state to its ON state. Electric utility companies may lock circuit breakers in the OFF state to prevent the unauthorized use of power.
One known device includes that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,861, which is entitled "Handle Locking Means For Circuit Breaker" ("the '861 patent"). This device may be described as using a "scissor" type locking arrangement. When the circuit breaker operating or toggle handle locking device is attached to a circuit breaker, its removal is generally prevented by two tamper resistant screws 81 and 82 as shown in FIG. 2 of the '861 patent. The circuit breaker operating or toggle handle may be locked by sliding a blocking member 50 between side members of frame members 10 and 30, all of which are components of the handle locking device of the '861 patent, until holes 63 and 64 are aligned respectively with holes 23, 43 and 24, 44. To prevent the circuit breaker operating or toggle handle from being moved from its OFF position to its ON position, a padlock bail 80 may then be inserted as follows: though holes 23, 43 and 63; through holes 24, 44 and 64; or if the padlock bail is sufficiently long, through holes 23, 43, 63, 24, 44 and 64. To prevent the circuit breaker operating or toggle handle being moved from its ON position to its OFF position, however, pilot holes 83 and 84 must be enlarged, such as by drilling, to the diameter of holes 85 and 86 so that a padlock bail 80 may be inserted therethrough.
Some potential limitations of the above approach are as follows. The above approach may not allow for the use of circuit breaker operating or toggle handle extensions.
Also, special tools for the tamper resistant screws may be required to install and remove the handle locking device referred to above. Further, to padlock the circuit breaker operating or toggle handle in its ON position, the pilot holes must be enlarged, such as by drilling, so that a padlock bail may be inserted therethrough. Finally, if the padlock bail is not sufficiently large, the circuit breaker operating or toggle handle locking device may not be sufficiently secure.